


because

by yanisiya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad and Happy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanisiya/pseuds/yanisiya
Summary: Чанёлю двадцать два, и он вроде как взрослый, а Сэхуну пятнадцать, и он еще совсем ребёнок.





	because

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.vk.me/c622831/v622831692/3b9e2/xCFVhhAlpTk.jpg

Сэхун всхлипывает в очередной раз проваливаясь в истеричные рыдания, а Чанёль ласково его обнимает, пытаясь успокоить. Он крепко прижимает его к своей груди, а Сэхун лишь сильнее хныкает, содрогаясь всем телом.

_Чанёлю двадцать два, и он вроде как взрослый, а Сэхуну пятнадцать, и он еще совсем ребёнок._

Они стоят напротив свежей могилы, заваленной свежими цветами. Сэхун раз за разом повторяет нежное «мамочка», которое исчезает в кашемировой ткани, а Чанёль шепчет: _«Все обязательно будет хорошо»_ , хотя нисколько в это не верит.

Сэхуну плохо, а Чанёлю еще хуже. Он не знает как помочь ему, хотя готов отдать душу, чтобы мальчик снова ему улыбнулся, так же искренне и ярко, как умеет только он.

Чанёль уводит его в машину, а Сэхун в последний раз бросает взгляд на свежую могилу. Вряд ли он в ближайшее время осмелится сюда прийти. Мальчик плетется вслед за ним, судорожно вытирая слезы рукавом куртки, и пытается не упасть в новый приступ истерики.

Дома пусто и одиноко, хотя пространство заполнено людьми.

Сэхуну гадко и противно от окружающих, но он сдерживается. Истерикой никому не поможешь, поэтому он отсутствующим взглядом смотрит сквозь женщину напротив, которая говорит что-то, что вызывает у мальчика лишь ухмылку и очередной приступ тошноты.

Он хочет выгнать их всех из своего дома, но ему всего пятнадцать, и вряд ли его мнение кого-то колышет. Спасает только Чанёль, который периодически смотрит на мальчика. Глаза красные, вид уставший, но от него исходит необходимое Сэхуну тепло, и мальчик понемногу успокаивается.

Люди расходятся, и Сэхун с облегчением вздыхает. Тошнота отступает, но к ней на замену приходит одиночество, и он снова всхлипывает. Плачет тихо и недолго, закрывшись в ванной, вытирая слезы рукавами черной рубашки.

Он не хочет, чтобы Чанёль видел его слезы.

Сэхун хочет стать сильным.

Мама хотела, чтобы он был настоящим мужчиной.

Сэхун смывает слезы холодной водой и выходит из ванны. Чанёль молча убирает посуду. Он измотан, но остается на ногах, потому что иначе нельзя.

Он уходит в свою комнату, стягивает с себя черную рубашку и такие же брюки, выкидывает все на пол и затаптывает ногами. Глупо, но помогает. Заваливается на кровать и обнимает подушку руками.

Ему холодно и одиноко. А еще очень паршиво и пусто.

Сэхун откидывает подушку в сторону и выходит из комнаты. Неуверенно скребется в дверь Чанёля, боясь, что старший не захочет его видеть, но тот пропускает мальчика. Потому что так легче.

Младший неуверенно жмется возле двери, пока Чанёль готовится ко сну.

_\- Я не смогу спать один._

Сэхун произносит едва слышно, но Чанёль слышит и понимает, поэтому позволяет младшему залезть в свою кровать. Он ложится следом и позволяет себя обнять. Крепче прижимает к себе и шепчет обнадеживающее: _«Мы справимся»_.

Сэхун почему-то верит.

_\- Обязательно, хён._

Ему тепло и менее одиноко.

_Чанёлю двадцать два, и он взрослый, а Сэхуну пятнадцать, и он уже не ребёнок._


End file.
